More than forty million Americans now use a cellular telephone and another seven million or so are expected to subscribe this year. In 1997, the wireless communication industry generated about 70 billion minutes of use, which was about two percent of the total telecommunication of use. By the year 2003, the wireless industry is expected to generate nearly ten percent of the minutes of use for the total telecommunications industry. With the growth in the use of cellular telephones, users have come to expect and demand constant increases in portability and reliability. A critical aspect of the reliability and portability of a cellular telephone is the reliability and portability of its power system, i.e., the battery. In order for the wireless communications industry to capture an even greater portion of the telecommunications market, consumers must be made to believe that batteries for their cellular telephone, and the spare battery carried on their persons will be ready for use, and not inadvertently discharged or placed in a condition where it cannot be used when desired.
Therefore there is a need for an improved battery safety cover.